


Start

by nagaihikari



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaihikari/pseuds/nagaihikari
Summary: Saerom thought at least she shouldn't be too obvious for having big crush at her best friend though sometimes she got confused at Gyuri's behavior too.





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sudden idea popped in my mind.

"Seoyeon asked me about us,"

Saerom said calmly. They were sitting on the couch in Gyuri's studio apartment. Her head resting on the other girl's shoulder with a book in hand while the latter was busy strumming her guitar while humming some random notes. 

"What about us?"

Gyuri stopped whatever she was doing and stared over her shoulder as Saerom moves her head to meet Gyuri's eyes. 

"She asked if we are... girlfriends?"

Saerom said the 'girlfriend' part carefully as she studied Gyuri's face. She chuckled awkwardly and sat up, ready to give out any explanation she needed to say so she won't feel embarrassed after. She thought at least she shouldn't be too obvious for having big crush at her best friend though sometimes she got confused at Gyuri's behavior too. She just couldn't risk their friendship.

"I mean..."

"Aren't we?"

Gyuri stared at her blankly as the silence filled the room.

"What?"

"What what?"

"We are girlfriends?"

"I thought so. Aren't we?"

"No, no. Its not what I mean..."

"Hmm..."

"She asked if we are going out or something like that..."

"Why don’t we?" 

Gyuri said with a playful smirk.

"Going out?"

"Hmm... How? You don't like it?"

Saerom laughed awkwardly as Gyuri giving her serious look all of sudden.

"Yes... I mean, no, wait... Are you asking me to go out with you?"

"You don't want to go out with me?"

"I've never said that!"

"Then lets make today as our first day so later you can tell Seoyeon that we are girlfriends and we are going out,"

Saerom laughed out loud at the sudden remark.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here!"

"All of sudden?"

Saerom asked, still laughing at Gyuri's sound-like-playful-idea. But it doesn't sound bad in Saerom's mind either.

"No, actually it has been a while since I realized that I'm having crush on you,"

"What?"

Gyuri's sudden outburst caught Saerom off guard. Gyuri chuckled at the sight of dumbfounded Saerom as she put down her guitar and grabbed both side of Saerom's cheeks. 

"Go out with me Lee Saerom,"

Gyuri said, keeping her eyes focused on Saerom's. They stared at each other for too long until Saerom leaned in closer, hands brushed the strains of hair away of Gyuri's face and kissed her on the lips.

"Of course I will," she said between their kisses.


End file.
